The Red Teddy That Jump Started the XMas Spirit
by rachrep
Summary: Christmas approaching had no effect on Troy. Fantasy Football was his obsession. Well, Gabriella was hell bent on getting him involved in decorating the Tree and Red Lace would do it.


**The Red Teddy That Jump Started the Xmas Spirit**

**AN: This popped in my head today and I just felt the need to write it. It's a one shot with a holiday theme. The predicament is amusing and of course the hotness that will ensue hopefully will be enjoyed as well. **

**Disclaimer: I only nothing associated with High School Musical and its franchise. That's all Disney.**

**Thanks for reading. It's nice to step out from the detailed characters of chapter stories and just freely write. I'm currently working on the next chapter of **_**IABY**_** as well as working on the new story **_**Then and Now**_**. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

She loved this holiday. The smells, the scenery, the cheer and the beauty that seemed to radiate in the air and on most the faces that she encountered; yes, most the faces. Currently her husband of almost one year found the list of names and the stats located adjacent to said names far more interesting and exhilarating than finding the most beautiful and well known staple for Christmas. The tree.

"Troy" she said flatly with a snap of her fingers and a pointed and annoyed glare contorting her face.

His head shot up, his bright gorgeous blues attempting to seek hers, "huh"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "you're supposed to be helping. This is a beautiful tradition and you're ruining it with your lack attention and enthusiasm."

Troy smirked, "this is first time we are doing this, so it's not exactly a tradition yet. I can google tradition if you don't believe me and as far as enthusiasm goes. I'm as jazzed as I'm going to get with the smell of pine in the air. It's not much of a turn on, baby. I prefer your sweet scent" he said with a wink.

Her lids narrowed slightly concealing the luminous caramel hue, "smart ass…whatever, you're still tarnishing it."

The playful and breezy grin that he was known far still curled his sweet lips. He knew it pissed her off, yet he also knew that if he looked at her in just the right way with the precise lift of his mouth and twinkle to his eyes she would forget why she was scolding him in the first place. It was a technique he quickly picked up early on in dating, however it really only worked in public. Gabriella wasn't a scene maker, "I love when you're all fiery and dramatic"

Gabriella scoffed, "I sense sarcasm, but I currently don't feel like journeying down that road and that conversation, so put your fucking phone in your pocket and help be pick out a damn tree so we can start this damn glorious tradition" she said with authority before stomping off down the path line with trees.

Troy laughed, watching her hot little ass sway off angry. He followed as she had instructed. She was so damn enticing when she got all testy, he couldn't help but follow suit, however it was football season and his phone was not going in his pocket.

Gabriella smiled happily as she fingered the needles of the branches of each tree she passed; sniffing the ones that met her criteria to make sure their aroma met every memory of the holiday. Her eyes lit up with joy and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth in thrill. She had found the perfect tree. Her dark strands quickly whipped to the side, expecting to find Troy there to share in the excitement, but he wasn't. He was a good four feet away staring intently at his damn phone.

A low pissed off growl irrupted up her throat and through her lips. She pulled her purse tighter under her arm as she walked slowly towards him. She noticed that a horrid tree coincidently stood behind him. She smirked cunningly as an idea popped in her head, "oh sweetheart" she said with a glimmer of intent.

"Hmm" he murmured, looking up briefly from his phone to smile and then back to what had him so preoccupied.

She rolled her eyes. He thought that little grin and look earlier had power over her. Sure it did to an extent, but not in the manner he felt it did. In reality it was all part of her little game. If he felt he had the upper hand with something that simple, which she clearly made sure only worked in public he was more inclined to not bicker or put up resistance in other areas, because he felt like he had this one cornered. In reality, who was going to act like an ass in public, but whatever, it worked out well for her and plus he was so damn adorable when he thought he was winning.

She slowly and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breast against his chest. She smiled sweetly and innocently as her nails skimmed the back of his neck, "Do you like it?" she whispered barely against his lips, while her fingers threaded between the stands along his scalp.

He stood frozen and confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. All he was aware of was that his fantasy team was sucking ass and if his wife moved one more inch she would soon find herself in the nearest closet with her pants down. How he came to this predicament he wasn't sure, but she had asked him a question and 80 percent of the time Yes, got him in her pants and made her happy, so he went with it, "Yes…I love it baby" he said with joy he hadn't shown all day as his hand slid down her back and into her back pocket, a naught grin pulling at his mouth.

Gabriella smirked, raising her brows, "Really?"

"Mmm. Hmm" he muttered, pressing his lips to skin just below her ear, "I love it. You ready to go?"

Gabriella groaned, rolling her eyes. She pushed him off and placed her hands on her hips, "so, is it the bowling ball size hole at the bottom of the tree or the numerous amount of dead limps that will without a doubt catch on fire about an hour after I put the lights on, that you like so much?"

Troy just stared at her. He was caught. He was fucked and not it the way he was hoping of a few minutes prior, "Um"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "give me the phone"

His mouth parted, "but…"

Gabriella shook her head, "no Troy, you had your chance and you blew it. Give me the phone."

Troy scoffed, "Gabriella, this is stupid. It's just a tree. It's going to die eventually and we will throw it out. What the big deal?"

Gabriella crossed her arms, "you give me flowers all the time and those die and when they do we throw them out"

Troy grinned, "yeah, but I know when I give you those I'm going to get sex. Are you telling me that if I help you out with this tree thing you will give me sex? Because if that's the case you should have said that from the beginning, I would have been waiting with the keys and holding your door open"

Gabriella shook her head. In one sense his rationale was cute and funny and one of the many reason she loved him, but on the other hand it was beyond dumb, "you would have left the phone at home then?" she said with a cock of her brow and a daring grin.

His lips parted, knowing what the correct response was, but he couldn't bring himself to mutter it.

Gabriella shortly laughed, "right…give me the phone Troy" she demanded, sticking her hand out.

"Fuck" he said under his breath before handing it over. He was defeated and he knew it. Putting up a fight or trying to defend his case was worthless. He was now stuck giving all his undivided attention to trying to find the perfect tree that would probably elicit one hell of a muscle spasm when he attempted to put it in the damn car.

Gabriella slipped the phone into her purse, "Now, let me show the one I really like" she smiled happily, lacing their fingers together and pulling his sulking stature to the exquisite green perfection.

All Troy could do now was pray that his final decision to bench his quarterback was the right one

* * *

"Don't you want to help me trim the tree and hang the lights and ornaments?" she asked, her large dow eyes widening and pleading.

Troy stuck his hand up to the side of his face, shielding his eyes from looking at her. Those piercing dark orbs were torture when used in that manner, "Don't look at me like that. The game is on and my running back is injured, so I had to use my second choice. This game is going to be killer and so I need to focus" he said in all seriousness as he plopped down on the couch.

Gabriella sighed, looking to the left at the TV and back at him, "Troy, you do realize that it's called fantasy for a reason right? Like, it's not real. These players have no idea who you are."

He placed a pretzel in his mouth and began to chew, "of course I do" he mumbled, his mouth still full of food.

"So you…"Gabriella started to say.

Troy jumped up from the couch. His arms began to sway up and down, almost mirroring a bird, "Shh, it's on. Whoa…okay, come on guys. Focus. We can do this." he said to the TV.

Gabriella just shook her head, staring with astonishment at her husband before walking out the room, feeling annoyed, pissed and bewildered.

She threw the door to their bedroom shut and groaned. All she wanted was for them to share in this special time of year. Troy on most occasions was an amazing husband, very attentive and affectionate and giving, but when it came to fucking football season he tended to get rather distracted. He had always been this way, but she figured that once they got married and began to build their life together as a married couple he would begin to distance himself enough that they could relish and bask in the holidays and special times. That had yet to happen and she had to find a way to rectify that before too much time passed.

Then it hit her. She laughed out loud. Why this hadn't occurred to her before she wasn't sure. This was a win, win and completely golden. The next time Troy said fantasy it wouldn't be referring to that damn sport with the grass, brown ball and little men in white and black, it would be something completely different.

She continued to chuckle to herself as she pulled out the attire she would need, smiling proudly as she slipped it all on.

* * *

Gabriella tightened the tie of her red silk robe before lifting the ladder and walking back into the living room. She looked towards Troy who was leaning forward, his elbows securely stationed on his knees and his eyes glue to the flat screen. She instinctively rolled her eyes before placing the ladder back on the ground next to the tree, making a bit of noise as she did so.

Troy took a quick peek at her before looking back at the screen, "Gabriella, shh"

Gabriella grinned, "Sorry baby" she said sweetly, untying the knot of her robe, slowly sliding it from her thin shoulders, letting it pool at her feet exposing the red lace teddy that rested beneath. She shifted the ladder again, intentionally making noise to get his attention. When she heard him groan she took that as her cue to begin to climb the ladder.

Would the noise ever stop? He sighed loudly before tilting his head towards the ruckus, intending to voice his aggravation, but when he went to speak, he quickly found he couldn't recall what it was he intending to say. His cyan orbs had widened in awe, confusion and arousal and then found themselves slowly traveling up her calf that was hidden beneath a thin shimmery red fabric that continued over her knee and ended mid thigh. His mind had clouded over in a one track gaze and instead of focusing on the men chasing after a ball, he found the tiny red bows that clasped the see-through material that covered her sexy as hell stems far, far more interesting. He groaned outwardly, as he let his stare linger up the thin ribbon attached to the bows and rested along the smooth silk of her inner and outer thigh, connecting it with what he quickly realized was a very revealing lace teddy. His vision swept further up her torso, his pulse rising with each venture north and his dick twitching with each sexual fantasy recalling in his memory. What the fuck was this and who did he need to thank for making it happen?

He all but chocked on his gasp when he realized that her two supple mounds were spilling out the cups of her erotic attire, "Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Troy" she said as if the situation was nothing out of the ordinary and continued to mess with the limbs of the tree.

His dilated pupils swept over her once more, "what are you doing?"

Gabriella smirked and then turned fully around, leaning back against the ladder to give him a better view of how little she was covered, "I'm inspecting the tree to see what needs to be trimmed before I decorate it. Why? What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, once again as if what was taking place was nothing abnormal.

Troy shifted on the couch, finding his pants were fitting rather snug, "in that?"

Gabriella giggled, "yeah…it's my new Christmas lingerie and its Christmas time, so I figured what better time to wear it. Gets me in the spirit, you know?" She giggled again, "Hmm…Did I not I show this to you?" she asked, stepping off the ladder and taking a few steps towards him, giving a slow agonizing twirl to make sure he fully committed every inch of her and this moment to memory.

Troy shook his head, his lustful gawk devouring and undressing every inch it observed, "That would be No"

Gabriella laughed again and shrugged, "Funny…Well, this is it" she said with smirk and then turned back towards the tree.

His mouth fell open at her actions. What the fuck was happening? Surely she had bought the outfit for him, not to decorate the damn tree. Yet, here she was acting as if she could careless that he was sitting there with a hard on about to rip a hole through his favorite football watching jeans. What the hell? How was decorating and trimming the damn tree was far more inter…and then he got it. She was toying with him. She did this to distract him. She did this to try and get him to help out.

Well, it worked, naturally. How could it not? He was a man and she was fucking hot as hell and now he could give two shits about the fucking game, not when his sexy minx of a wife was dressed like a naughty little devil that needed to be taught the error of her ways.

He chuckled to himself as his mind ran ramped with the ways he was going to rip the flimsy fabric from her sensual body and send them straight to an orgasmic heaven.

Gabriella heard him move from the couch and she was pretty certain he had picked up on the game she was playing, but she really didn't care. She had gotten his attention and she was fairly certain that every Christmas forward would be under her terms and forever changed. He would want to be at her whim and if she had to wear next to nothing to do it, so be it, because in her mind it was a win, win. He would help her, thus beginning the traditions and if wearing hardly any clothes and getting the sexual ride of her life would have to be one of those rituals, it was the price she would have to pay.

The thickness of his palms pressed firmly against the outside of her hips, shifting slowly around the curve of her ass, squeezing tightly when they reached the fullness of her bottom. His mouth loitered just below her ear and breathed hot heat along the alcove of her neck. He groaned with aching needed, biting down on his lower lip and pulling it slowing into his mouth, releasing it seconds later, "Mmm, you plan this, you naughty little girl" he moaned into her ear, his tongue escaping shortly to lick just below her lobe and down to the protrusion of her collar.

Gabriella shortly laughed, turning towards him. She looked up at him beneath her dark curled lashes and playful and innocently gnawed on the inside of her cheek, "Did I?"

Troy chuckled a moan and lightly and with intention pressed his bulging erection into her pelvis, his hands dropping to her thighs and unclasping the hold the bows had on her stocking, "mmm hmm"

Gabriella could feel her lungs begging for air and the throb between her legs was building with each groan, touch and gaze he directed towards her, but she needed to hold her ground for a bit longer, just to ensure she had gotten her way and would get her way in the future, "Well…maybe I did then" she grinned, her orbs darkening by the second as he stared intently into his, "are you complaining?"

Troy moaned, his pelvis rocking forward with want. A devious smirk coiled his lips and his head began to shake, just as his hand cupped her mound, pulling the lace that covered her core free and sighing in orgasmic relief at the sound of the snaps releasing their hold on the fabric.

Gabriella grunted loudly. She knew he was hotly wired and not far from exploding. He was like a bull and red always set him off when she wore it, far faster than any other color she chose. He loved her in lingerie, all sorts but there was something about the deep hue that sent his blood surging at a rapid beat. The heated allure that covered his body was raging hot to observe, which was another reason she fed into his obsession and love, but the raw animalistic passion and reaction had never been this intense.

Gabriella had to continue to remind herself that she had done this with a purpose to gain something other than one hell of a fuck, but as he pulled his shirt from his body and his ripped chest and ridiculous sculptured abs came into sight and then found themselves pressed against her pulsing body, she found it hard to recollect what that was.

He eased her up onto one of the steps of the ladder, his mouth biting and sucking the smooth skin of her neck as he hands tightly wrapped around her thighs and forced them father apart, "if you had told me this _fucking_ little number was included in the holiday I might offered to help with all this tree shit, baby" he whispered against her lips as his fingered danced along the outside of her core, randomly and occasionally slipping between her folds.

Gabriella moaned. She wasn't sure if it was wanted intrusion of his digits gliding along her sex or the sound of his zipper moving down the track, followed by the light thud of his jeans hitting the ground or maybe it was his admission of aiding her in the holiday, whatever it was it drew her back to what she wanted…besides a mind blowing orgasm.

She curled her legs around his bare ass and pulled his forward. She nudged her core up and against his naked shaft, "is that so?"

"Fuck" Troy grunted, his fingers digging into her sides as he roughly captured her lips.

She pulled away with a smack, the slant of her tongue tracing the remnants of him on her lips. She smirked proudly as she watched his eyes follow her tongue's ministrations. She fully had his attention, "So if I promise to wear a teddy or something to its equivalent for Christmas every year or any holiday for that matter you will stop _whatever_ you are doing and aid me in my task?"

She had gotten him. He knew it. Hell any fucking man on this plant knew it and would never fault him for it. His wife was fucking hot and whenever lingerie was involved, sex usually followed shortly after and not just any sex, but hot…wild…kinky sex and honestly that trumpet just about anything. So, he could without a doubt say yes.

He grinned, his naughty little swagger, "uh huh…but baby, you knew that already"

Gabriella smirked, "I did, but you just gave me a verbal agreement and that will hold up in a court of law" she said, wrapping her hands around his ass and pulling his hardness inside her.

Troy gasped at the sudden hot tightness that surrounded him. He knew marrying a lawyer would bite him the ass at one point, but if it involved fucking his wife in a red teddy against a ladder…against anything really, he would learn to deal.

As she rode him long and hard she couldn't help but smirk, because it would quite amusing that a red teddy could jump start the Christmas spirit, well, in Troy's case at least.


End file.
